villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nizam
Nizam is the main antagonist in the 2010 Disney film, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. He was portrayed by Sir Ben Kingsley who also played Don Logan and Archibald Snatcher. History Background When the film starts, Nizam seems kindly and loyal. Such as helping prince Dastan get onto his horse and helping the Persian king with difficult decisions, he even rescued his brother from a lioness which was stalking them. Nizam was also highly trusted by the king and his sons and when Dastan is framed for murder, Nizam is the first person he thinks about talking to, wanting to show him the dagger. Battle of the Alamut Nizam also launched an attack on the holy city of Alumat, claiming that they were selling weapons to the enemy. When Dastan slips a note into his coat pocket, asking him to meet him somewhere. But when Nizam and Dastan meet, Dastan notices that his uncle's hands are burnt. Dastan asks why and Nizam claims that he burnt his hands trying to pull the poisoned robe of the king. But Dastan finds out that Nizam had poisoned the cloak and tried to frame him, and also launched the attack on Alumat to find the dagger and some of the sand it requires. Dastan then decides to get back to Alumat before Nizam, encountering some hassansins on the way. Death When Dastan eventually reaches Alumat, he has a meeting with his brother Tus. But the meeting is interrupted when Nizam slits Tus's throat, killing him. He then reveals that he plans to use the dagger to go back in time to the time when the king was nearly killed, but never save him and become king himself. The dagger eventually gets stolen and given to Nizam. This leads to a fight on the sandglass which causes Dastan to go back in time to when the seige on Alumat finished. He then reveals Nizam's plans and Nizam tries to kill him, only to be killed himself when Tus stabs him with a dagger. Gallery Nizam.png|Nizam watching the king adopt a young street rat named Dastan Nizam 2.png|Nizam provoking his superiors into attacking the kingdom of Alamut Nizam 3.png|Nizam in the king's palace Nizam 4.png|Nizam meeting with Dastan in secret, after Dastan is accused of murdering the king Nizam 5.png|Nizam convincing Prince Tus to have Dastan killed without trial Nizam 6.png|Nizam confronts Dastan after killing Tus Nizam 7.png|Nizam preparing to battle Dastan Nizam 8.png|Nizam's treachery is exposed when Dastan uses the Sands of Time to return to the past Nizam 9.png|Nizam is stabbed by Tus with a dagger after attempting to murder Dastan Nizam's death.png|Nizam lying dead on the ground Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Related to Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Complete Monster Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Liars Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Prince of Persia Villains Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Mental Illness Category:Control Freaks Category:Servant of Hero Category:Old Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Lawful Evil